


Случайностей не бывает

by Amaryllis133



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaryllis133/pseuds/Amaryllis133
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Савада Цунаёши решает расширить свой лексикон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Случайностей не бывает

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Mafia Wars 2, **команда X27** , высокий рейтинг, мини.

Случайностей не бывает, говорит себе Цуна.

В жизни Десятого Вонголы случайностей вообще не предусмотрено – всё давным-давно решено за него, расписано и выверено, и когда приходит час очередного судьбоносного поворота, лучше сразу смириться и не дёргаться с возражениями. Так будет проще и безболезненней, для него и для окружающих его людей. Ничего не предпринимать, ничему не удивляться, принимать всё как должное; признать, что ты не можешь изменить предначертанное.

Впрочем, ты можешь зажмуриться.

Цуна и сидит сейчас, зажмурившись, потирая виски, в которых гулким эхом отдается стук пальцев по дереву подлокотника – рваный ритм, нетерпение, раздражение. Ещё полминуты в таком же темпе, и Занзасу надоест ждать. Он обматерит Цуну, поязвит над его усталым видом, посоветует найти нормальную бабу, спохватится, что баба бабе без надобности, обматерит ещё раз и уйдёт на свежий воздух, оставив босса Вонголы с гудящей головой, ворохом проблем на плечах и грёбаным стояком.

О да, в жизни Десятого всё предначертано до мелочей.

 

— Нахуй, – говорит Занзас, и стук прекращается.

Цуна думает о том, что не умеет материться – воспитание не то, язык не поворачивается, статус не позволяет. Иногда потребность выразить мысли именно так становится совершенно нестерпимой, но даже тогда слова идут с натугой, через силу, через какой-то комок в горле, и остается противное кисловатое послевкусие. Никто его не одёргивает, Гокудера смотрит участливо, Ямамото сочувственно улыбается, Кёко… ну, при Кёко он не ругается. При других теперь тоже, слишком уж жалкое зрелище выходит.

Занзас матерится как дышит – бросает свои «нахуй», и «заебало», и другие итальянские слова (Цуна ещё не все успел выучить) не глядя, не задумываясь, как самые обычные дежурные выражения вроде «аригато», которое так и рвётся с губ Цуны к месту и не очень – и это завораживает настолько, что Цуна забывает привычно скривиться, забывает, что хотел возразить, просто смотрит, слушает и впитывает в себя эту органичную лёгкость, и отчаянно хочет – так же. Особенно сейчас, когда в голове мутно, в штанах жарко, а в комнате Занзас, и выразить обычными словами всю гамму ощущений просто не представляется возможным.

Занзас почему-то пропускает ту часть своих реплик, что относится к усталому виду Цуны, и сразу встаёт и уходит – но не из комнаты, а просто к широкому окну, занавешенному тяжёлыми шторами. Раздёргивает эти шторы совершенно хозяйским жестом, толкает створки и, оперевшись ладонями на подоконник, окидывает сощуренным взглядом внутренний дворик. Ищет Сквало, думает Цуна, глядя на обтянутую чёрной рубашкой спину, и сжимает виски сильнее. Нужно выспаться. Просто лечь и выспаться, и всё пройдет.

Колонки цифр на листах перед ним двоятся, качаются, свиваясь в цепочку ДНК, и пляшут перед глазами, дразнящие, совершенно нечитаемые. Цуна снова зажмуривается, снова открывает глаза – всё то же самое. Снова зажмуривается. Так проще.

Немного посидеть, и всё пройдет. Наверно.

Ещё совсем немного…

— Дрыхнешь, Савада?

Низкий голос Занзаса раздается над самым ухом, и Цуна чуть не подпрыгивает от неожиданности, даже сердце ёкает в груди – а потом поднимает глаза и натыкается на презрительный, тяжёлый взгляд, от которого раньше, лет эдак пять назад он бы заплакал и убежал, а сейчас не может, не имеет права, пути назад отрезаны и некуда бежать, остается только смотреть в ответ, и от этой неизбежности хочется выть волком, кидаться на стены, напоминая себе – ты здесь главный, ты здесь босс, так веди же себя как босс, чёрт побери!

— Кто бы говорил, – резко бросает Цуна в ответ, роняя руки на стол. – Сам же дрыхнешь на рабочем месте изо дня в день, скоро и кровати не понадобится – одним креслом обходиться будешь. Если уже не обходишься.

Занзас удивлённо приподнимает брови, затем снова щурится, и сердце Цуны ёкает ещё раз, предчувствуя грозу – но, в конце концов, немного грозы в душный летний день тоже неплохо.

— Охамел, мусор. Решил, что яйцами обзавёлся?

— Есть у меня яйца, – огрызается Цуна, борясь с желанием снова зажмуриться. Всё красноречие ушло в предыдущую фразу, больше говорить и нечего. Больше говорить и нечем – весь воздух из легких уходит в единственный выдох, когда жёсткая ладонь опускается на его промежность и сжимает член сквозь ткань – не сильно, но и не ласково, уверенно, но без спешки.

По-хозяйски.

А потом скользит ниже, к уже поджавшимся от возбуждения яйцам, и Цуна выгибается, подаваясь вперед, потому что ни воздуха, ни трезвомыслия не осталось совсем.

— И в самом деле есть, – задумчиво тянет Занзас – будто забытую заначку виски в столе обнаружил, алкоголик хренов. – Кто бы мог подумать, а, Савада?

Цуна не может говорить, может только смотреть, и, наверно, достаточно красноречиво, потому что Занзас, хмыкнув, расстёгивает ему пояс и запускает ладонь уже в трусы, оглаживая стоящий колом член, а потом сжимает у основания и секунду неотрывно смотрит в глаза – и Цуну как током продёргивает осознание происходящего.

Чёртовы цифры, чёртова жара, чёртов Занзас.

Цуна отталкивает его руку, вскакивает с кресла, звякнув пряжкой пояса о столешницу, шумно, рывками дышит – что это было, как он позволил, а если кто-то зайдёт... И внезапно вспоминает свою последнюю трезвую мысль.

Он здесь главный. Он здесь босс.

И он сделает то, чего ему хочется.

Занзас сплёвывает не глядя, разворачивается к дверям, но Цуна перехватывает его за руку, притягивая обратно, возвращая эту руку туда, где ей только что было самое место. А затем – торопливо, пока гроза не рубанула молнией – задирает голову выше и впивается поцелуем в сухие жёсткие губы, вбирая в себя ещё одно, непроизнесённое «нахуй», толкаясь языком глубже, ещё глубже, а потом, в один ослепительно прекрасный момент рука Занзаса на его члене начинает двигаться в такт, и это уже не кажется неправильным – потому что теперь это действительно его, Цуны, инициатива.

 

Они трахаются стоя, молча и яростно, словно пытаясь что-то кому-то доказать. Цуна стонет сквозь зубы, опершись ладонями на стол, задница горит огнём – фигура речи, конечно, но он не может не думать о пламени, собственном, которое закипает в жилах с каждым новым толчком, и чужом, гоняющим этот жар по всему телу, распаляя ещё больше, ещё сильнее, снося крышу до основания, так что под конец он, обессиленный, почти падает на свой же стол, на свои бумаги со своими цифрами, забрызгивая их спермой, и никак не может отдышаться.

Занзас за его спиной шуршит одеждой, деловито щёлкает пряжкой пояса, хрустит суставами, разминая шею. А затем, сграбастав Цуну за плечи – тот только ойкнуть и успевает – дёргает на себя, тащит за шкирку вокруг стола и сгружает в кресло, как нашкодившего щенка в корзинку.

— Так ты больше похож на босса, – сообщает он, скрестив руки на груди, и в его голосе даже почти нет сарказма. – Ещё б штаны надел, конечно.

Цуна смеётся, тут же заходясь кашлем.

— Нахуй, – бормочет он, закрывая глаза, и кожей чувствует, как Занзас улыбается.


End file.
